nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pool
513 inhabitants = Village. :P (though, we need a few more villages) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :True. Shall I change it then? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::As I said, we do need a few more villages since many of the previous villages have now become towns. So it's your choice. I'm personally probably going to make two or three of the Kings hamlets into villages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can i make love to this seal and flag? Thanks brb, will do it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) If anyone sees this, I want to know what people think of this so far. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Before I read it, would it be a possible if sea towns and Hamlets like Pool, Cornwall and Beaverwicks have trade agreements or a "trade organization" for them...just a tought. Will read though. :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Easily, at the simplest an agreement might be to provide a settlement with something they lack in return for something they have a surplus of. Pool was the middle man in all these arrangements, arranging to get one resource to one place in return for money or something else to trade. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Also could I have one of those maps of power for Cornwall. It would mostly be in the north and international... Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :You should keep it in Lovia and not go overboard, give me a background (history and aspects, along with the period you want me to cover) and I'll see what I can do. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Blue means older trade routes. Red means post-1965. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Seems so far good, like the political drama of course :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Does Cornwall have it's own trading company like Pool? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No..not in the terms exactly like Pool. Its heavily reliant on trading and fishing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Realistically then their trade influence would be in the north almost exclusively. And considering that the settlement wasn't built literally for trade like Pool was, I'd say that they'd be quite regional, I'll make you a map and see what you think. Also have you thought about having a chippy in Cornwall? there'll probably be one in Pool. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Then forget the map then if your haven't started it yet. Haa...Yes but it would be mostly featured in the "local shops" I know English people love there fish n chips. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I.... ....fucking love this article. Interesting and detailed to the core. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 15:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad, the energy that I put into this article is well worth it when I know people enjoy it. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah after reading it I think we will soon have an another featured article. I love the political drama too, sometimes glorify classical liberalism a tad (tiny bit), but it would be only because of the trading nature and economic enterprise in the city. Lovely article! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I hope so, I'll gladly nominate it if you think it qualifies! :D It may seem to, however Pool is the settlement that has benefited most from classical liberal policies the most probably throughout the history of Sylvania. Other settlements are probably not going to have such a nice image of such things. Quick insight: Pool is a collective capitalist settlement, the Company owns everything but takes care of it's workers and they take care of it, in many ways it's an extremely authoritarian place that doesn't like it when government is authoritarian with it. However like most things the history of Pool is open to interpretation. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::When its done you'll have my support and Cadaro it seems! Also as mentioned before the seal and flag are amazing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I already saw you've been working a great deal on this and I read some portions of it. The part I've read so far, I liked. I'll read the rest next week and I'll try to remain a critic :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad, anything you need explaining just ask. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll read it when I'm sober, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow or so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Green Energy Act At the time it was passed, it was made clear that there was nothing in the nation that violated it, that it was only a preventative measure. So are you saying that Pool was involved with coal/oil/gas? I think that might need to be removed if so. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : I hope to see Pool be a rebel against the anti-coal/oil/gas Lovian government. Dig it up! -Sunkist- (talk) 13:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Then why couldn't the Cornwall Council also be defiant? :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Changed to show defiance within law. Also the green energy act is a load of crud to be honest, when Lovia was settled did we have solar panels then? and I'm really sure that we would not have used wind energy in the 1940s either, so the assumption that everything in Lovia was green at the passing of the green energy act was false and on top of that it is now defunct. Compared with legislating to take away the powers of states and locals, that definitely and clearly happened and there's no way you can avoid something which is wholly contained in the law. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah but it was passed in 2010/11 so wheater you like it or not it is law. The same went for Cornwall you can't just go "k bro not gon follow your law". Believe me that law is dumb as shit, but until its repealed its "enforced". Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually Marcus there's a profound difference here. The State Laws were repealed and enforced (do you not remember mayorships going and state laws?), everyone accepts that and due to it's affecting recent history only it is not something you can go "meh" to. Whereas the green energy law was never enforced, it also affects the history of Lovia massively because it suggests that somehow Lovia didn't have electricity until Veprom came along. Plus just a question concerning Pool: WHAT THE HELL ARE HUGE CARGO SHIPS GOING TO RUN ON? grandma farts? cause they sure as hell can't run on wind power or solar energy. The question is simple in regards to the energy used: Do we destroy Lovia's economy and rich history (especially concerning coal mines) and say that no other energy but green energy was used in Lovia or do we say that politicians tried to make everything green before we revamped the history and made it all interesting. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Then go repeal it, but the only difference bewteen the two is that action was taken in one directly, and other implied, so yes there can be outrage like in Cornwall, but theyve had to accept it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :You seem not to be getting the point that huge cargo haulers run on dirty energy. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I get that but OOC at the time Pool wasn't around. But both go on the idea of centralization overeach, and while both cases are different in nature they come back to the same point.that while both were taken away from central government. I don't know what it could've run on honestly. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Look, Pool and Cornwall react in a same way to things they don't like. Cornwall went around the central government working to establish private institutions to take the place of public ones, the green act can be avoided because such a barmy law (which you've said is crazy) would not have been obeyed or enforced in reality, how could you even begin to think about enforcing it? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I love this political history. SOMEONE GIVE IT A FA AWARD!!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Twin city Perhaps Pool would like a twin city. Well town (a locality, actually). I was thinking it could be Cornel. It has 150 or so less inhabitants, but it's also a fairly large/well written page, considering it isn't a major trade town with a number of large businesses. 22:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 22:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC)